Pour toi
by S.O.S Ortographe
Summary: Mon mari est mort au génocide d’Ichbal, il m'a laissée toute seule pendant plus de sept ans, puis j’ai rencontré l’homme, qu’il me décrivait dans les quelques lettres qu’il m’envoyait. Cet homme est il bon ou mauvais pour moi, ça c’est a vous d’en juger..
1. Introduction

Introduction :

Mon mari sait tuer au génocide d'Ichbal, il ma laissait toute seule pendant plus de sept ans, puis j'ai rencontrée l'homme, qu'il me décrivait dans les quelques lettres qu'il m'envoyait, pendant un ans nous sommes vus a l'aide de promenade en ville, un jour il a décidé d'emménager chez moi.

Lui, il sait beaucoup de chose sur moi, sur ma vie, mes sentiments pour Philipe, mais moi je ne sais quasiment rien de lui à par qu'il travail dans un bar louche et qu'il va démissionner pour réintégré l'armée entant qu'alchimiste d'état. Mais c'est tout.

Cet homme est-il bon ou mauvais pour moi, ça s'est a vous d'en jugez ?

A suivre...


	2. Description

_**Pour toi,**_

_J'étais seule, dans le salon, à attendre qu'une personne arrive, mais ce ne sera pas toi, tu ne reviendras pas ce soir, ni demain, tu ne rentras plus jamais._

_Quand je t'ais connu, tu habitais dans la petite maison en pierre, de l'autre côté de la rivière, nous étions tellement heureux et jeune, tu l'as traversé pour te marier avec moi._

_Puis, il y a eu le massacre d'Ichbal, où tu as était envoyé en renfort pour combattre l'ennemis._

_C'est là que tu as commencé à m'écrire ses lettres de tristesse et d'horreur._

_Certaines de tes lettres parlèrent d'un jeune homme, brun et aux yeux dorés._

_Tu en parlais comme si s'était l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde, mais tu t'arrêtais souvent sur le fait qu'il revenait entièrement revêtu de sang, avec un sourire a glaçait le sang._

_J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas dans le hall, je me levas et me précipitas sur l'arrivant._

_Il était vêtu d'un costard de couleur crème et d'un chapeau._

_Il portait plusieurs sacs en papier, remplis de course, celles-ci se retrouvèrent immédiatement rangées dans les différents placards de la cuisine._

_L'homme souleva son chapeau et l'envoya sur le portemanteaux, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrassait._

_Je pleurais mon mari, qui n'était plus de ce monde, il me manquait tellement, et pour me consoler il me donna cet homme mais il disait que celui-ci était le plus merveilleux homme au monde, moi, en ce qui me concernais, il était indépendant et dépendant à la fois de moi._

_Pour toi, je me laissai désirer par lui, mes courbes frissonnèrent sous ses mains, quand sa bouche caressa la mienne, mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes, il les absorba une à une, il me susurra des mots d'amours pour me rassurer._

_Il venait de sortir de prison, il y a peu de temps, il n'était pas très bavard, mais quant il parlait de mon mari, cela pouvait durée des heures et je l'imaginais dans toute sa splendeur à combattre l'ennemi, qui n'était qu'autre que des Ichbals._

_Pour toi, je serais forte_

_Pour toi, je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille._

_Pour toi, je…_

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Il était tard, immobile, je restais assise dans le noir, j'attendais que mon garde du corps vienne me chercher, l'obscurité et le silence régnaient dans l'habitacle quand soudain j'entendu le ronronnement d'un moteur, sans doute une voiture officielle de l'armée, mais celle-ci resta un petit moment devant ma demeure, je me leva du fauteuil, je me dirigea vers la petite véranda en forme de U._

_J'espionnais la rue et vus, la voiture, il y avait trois hommes à l'intérieur, mon bras droit, le chauffeur, et une autre personne que je ne voyais pas très bien à cause de l'obscurité dans l'automobile, mon bras droit sorti de celle-ci._

_Il fit le salut militaire à l'homme, dans la voiture, puis il traversa l'allée, et frappa à l'entrée, l'automobile était déjà partie, quand je lui ouvrais la porte. _

_Mon garde du corps me pris dans ses bras, et me porta jusqu'au lit de ma chambre._

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi…Vous faites cela pour moi ? _Demandais-je._

_Il ne répondit pas, il terminait de défaire les lassés de ses rangers._

_La réponse arriva, lorsqu'il se faufila sous la couette._

- Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi…bah parce que votre mari me la demandait.

- Il vous a demandait de me protégée, de devenir mon amie, ou plutôt mon amant…

_Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire je m'en fous,_

- En plus de votre extraordinaire réponse, je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous, je…je ne sais même pas votre nom !

- On s'en fout de savoir quelques choses sur moi et ma putain de vie.

- Quelle vulgarité !

- Ce genre personnalité, ne vous vas pas, vous…

- Arh arrêtez de me vouvoyait.

- Très bien, je me croyais encore au boulot en parlant comme ça…donc tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas vus regardais par la fenêtre.

- Mais non !

- Tiens, tiens, en plus tu mens, ce n'est pas bien, je crois que moi, Zolf .J. Kimblee…

- Ah enfin je sais votre nom…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite.

_Ses mains chaudes se glissèrent sous ma nuisette et se dirigèrent vers mes seins._

- Je devrais peut-être t'enlever ta chemise, ça sera plus facile pour moi, non.

- Arrêtez immédiatement, Mr Kimblee

- D'accord mais appel moi plutôt Zolf, ok ?

_Je l'ai expulsée du lit et lui recommanda de dormir sur le sofa. Ce qu'il fit en râlant bien évidement, c'est-ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, exprimer son mécontentement. J'attendu que le silence reprenne les rênes de la nuit pour m'endormir._

_Je sentis des yeux se posaient sur moi, quand j'ouvris les miens, je l'aperçus assit sur la chaise de mon bureau, il m'observait depuis un petit moment je crois, je me releva en m'aidant du lit._

- Que faites vous là, Zolf, _demandais-je._

- Je t'observe… pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit, peut-être ?

- Si mais avez-vous vus l'heure ?

- Non, le temps na pas d'importance pour moi, se n'était qu'une indication temporelle correspondant au moment précis d'une journée ou d'une soirée.

_Je soupira profondément, ha vraiment les explications trop compliquaient dés le réveil c'est pas pour moi._

_Zolf s'avança vers moi._

_Il s'agenouilla et glissa ses deux mains dans ma chevelure blonde posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_A suivre…_


	4. blabla

-1J'espère que le début de ma fic, vous a plus , j'ai eu l'idée de les faire un peu sortir de chez eux, ils vont prendre des vacances, comme nous , donc j'espère ( encore ce mot, bou hou je me répète ) que cela vous plairas.


End file.
